Natsu and Gray's Happiest Moment
by Natsu and Gray
Summary: Natsu stalks Gray in his house. Suddenly Gray appears in front of him. What will gonna be happen? Find out! Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Dream

Natsu is inside of Gray's house stalking him on purpose. He watches Gray sleeping wearing only his boxer, making him blush and horny. Natsu loves watching Grays muscular body specially his six pack abs. While watching Gray's seductive body Natsu can't hold it, he starts removing his shirt then masturbating in a quite way. Suddenly, "Gotcha" Gray looks at Natsu and then Natsu panicked , he quickly put his shirt on and stand up in front of Gray. "How did you-" Natsu ask, "It's my magic, you know that I am capable of molding an ice. Why are you here huh???!!!" Gray ask in a serious voice while Natsu's face is getting more red. "The truth is I like you since we're kids, you're so handsome Gray and all day I wish to be a girl so that we will not fight anymore ( Natsu starts to cry) and be lovers if only I am a girl. I will be with you and I know you like Juvia you're just rejecting her in a different way" then Gray quickly hugs Natsu and whispers "I keep rejecting Juvia because I love you. I can't tell you because I am afraid that you will reject me." Natsu stops crying and both of them hugging tightly. "Natsu will you be my girlfriend even tho we're boys" Gray ask and kisses Natsu's right hand. "Yes!!! " Natsu replied happily, then Gray stand up and they kiss for the first time.

"Gray puts Natsu in his bed, removing his shirt then kissing Natsu from lips to neck then manage to undress Natsu's scarf and shirt. Now he starts licking Natsu's nipple down to his abs one by one and Natsu moans. Gray licks Natsu's nipple again and kisses him passionately then they switch their position now Natsu is on top kissing Gray's lips down to his neck then licking his two nipples one by one, Gray can't help but moan. Natsu goes down licking Gray's muscular abs, Natsu goes down again unbotttons Gray's pants, biting his dick left and right and Gray moans in pleasure. Now, he removes Gray's boxer and start licking his dick while his hands are busy removing Gray's pants and boxer. Gray moans louder. Natsu stops licking Gray's dick then he goes up licking his lovers muscular body then his neck then he kiss Gray's lips. Now it's Gray's turn again, he goes down unbottons Natsu's pants and removing his boxer and licks his dick up and down fast and his hands slowly removes Natsu's pants and boxer. Natsu keeps moaning in pleasure louder and louder. While licking Natsu's cock Gray moves his body to Natsu's body and place his dick in to Natsu's face. Natsu opens his mouth and start licking Gray's dick then his hands are in Gray's butt assisting him to lick fast.

While Natsu is licking Gray's dick. Gray starts licking Natsu's butt then he put his 3 fingers in Natsu's butt up and down then he removes and start licking his butt again and again. Natsu's body is now ready to feel the most romantic part Gray suck his dick in Natsu's butt slowly up and down, Natsu moan and moan till Gray hits him with a great accuracy making him moan louder and louder. "Fuck yahh!!! Ahh!!! Ahh!!! Gray!!! Gray!!! GRAAYY!!!" Natsu moans in pleasure. Hearing Natsu's moan makes Gray more horny so he suck it faster and faster while Natsu continues to moan Gray's name. Gray kisses Natsu in his neck while fucking him while Natsu grabs his back while moaning. Gray moves to Natsu's lips and kiss him. "Natsu I'm about to cum" Gray said while panting, with a great speed Gray cums in Natsu's butt and he remove his penis and he saw his pre cum comes out of Natsu's butt then lick it. While licking Natsu's butt again Gray holds Natsu's dick and start masturbating fast. "Ahh!!! Ahh!!! Ahh!!! Graayy!!! " Natsu moans and then he cums, both of them panting... "Natsu, Natsu, NATSU! Happy shouted, Natsu wakes up. " Your having a wet dreams again and I bet it's Lucy " Happy said. " A dream???!!! " Natsu asked himself. " Get up now and clean up your mess! " Happy said angrily, " Okay! Okay! I'm doing it " Natsu replied. " If only it wasn't a dream " then Natsu blush while Happy is going outside their bedroom. " Aye! While having your wet dreams you are really red hahaha! Happy laughs, "Get out of here" Natsu throw a pillow but Happy closed the door. " Better clean it up faster because it's already noon " Happy remind Natsu, he didn't mind what Happy said, he starts cleaning what he made. When Natsu finished cleaning they eat and go out in their house and starts walking to go in the guild.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Come True

When Natsu and Happy finally arrives in the guild, Natsu sits on the bench to have a rest, while Happy go to his 2 exceed friends. While Natsu is resting Gray suddenly slept and his chocolate ice cream flies in the air and lands on Natsu's scarf. As Natsu looks on his scarf his face becomes angry and stand up in front of Gray. "Watch your stepping, Icestripper!" Natsu said angrily, "It was an accident idiot flamebrain!" Gray stares on Natsu, "An accident" Natsu quickly grabs Gray's cross necklace and destroys it. "Hey! I said it was an accident" then Gray punch Natsu but Natsu dodge it and the fight begins like old times. "Those two never learns" Erza said while eating her favorite cake.

It's totally afternoon and Natsu and Gray didn't stop fighting and the guild is on a, mess. Suddenly a two big hands stops them. " Wa-" Natsu shock, "That's enough! It's already afternoon and your acting like youe kids, both of you clean up what you have created, Everyone you may now go home except for those two... Now clean up this mess!" Master Makarov said. Gajeel and Wendy goes to Natsu and Gray. "Here I fix it with the same metal" Gajeel gave Gray's necklace "Woahh! It, looks, new again, thank! Gray looks Gajeel with a smiley face and put it in his pocket. While Wendy gave Natsu's scarf." I washed your scarf " Wendy said, " Ohh! Thanks Wendy! "Natsu puts his left hand to Wendy's head and smile then put it in the table. " Good luck then " as the two goes out of the guild and.

Natsu and Gray are now the only once left in the guild and they clean until the moon finally glows in the sky. They are almost finish but Natsu is already tired, he stops mopping on the floor and actually all he need to accomplish is to mop in Gray's location while Gray cleans the last six tables. "Hey how can you be lousy if you are almost done with it?" Gray ask while moving to 5 to the last table. "It's your fault and your damn ice cream!" Natsu shouted. Then they start arguing, Natsu tackles Gray but Gray dodges and quickly kicks Natsu's tummy and push backwards and slept and end up in the wall and a pile of water drops in his head, now Natsu is wet. "Oops! Sorry!" Gray smiles. "Damn it!" Natsu looks at Gray. "Why don't you took out your shirt?" Gray ask then removes his clothes leaving again his boxers, Natsu looks Gray and his heart skips a beat and his face blushes. Gray stares on Natsu while Natsu's heart beats more faster as his chicks are turning more red. Gray walks in front of him and holds his cheeks and suddenly Natsu sneezes "Disgusting" Gray said while removing the salivas of Natsu " I'm sorry" Natsu quickly holds the face of Gray in two hands and starts removing his saliva with a little bit of heat then they stare to each other, blushing.

Natsu kisses Gray without hesitation and after that, "What did you?" Gray said while blushing " I didn't me-" Natsu tries to explain but Gray kisses him back " I like it, flamebrain" Gray said, then they kiss again passionately as they lay on the floor and starts removing Natsu's shirt, belt and pants. Gray kisses Natsu from mouth to neck while Natsu removes Gray's boxer, he didn't expect how Gray's dick big was but he is excited to get fuck. Gray is now licking Natsu's nipple then licking his abs in straight while both are moaning then Gray removes Natsu's boxer and licks Natsu's dick while fingering him and Natsu keeps moaning. Now Gray removes his finger to Natsu's and licks his finger and make a move to enter Natsu's buttt as Natsu feels Gray's big dick sucking in his butt he begins to moan louder. Gray goes deeper and deeper while doing it faster " Gray!!! Ahh!!! Ahh!!! Fuck yahh!!!" Natsu moans, when Gray hears it, his dick becomes harder and making him to thrust faster and faster and Natsu moans in the highest of his volume "Aaahhh!!! GGRAAAYYYY!!!" and Gray is thrusting in his max speed while both of them are moaning then Gray finally cums in Natsu's butt and both of them are catching their breathes "So Natsu, will you be my lover?" Gray asked, Natsu didn't say a word but he kisses Gray which means a yes.

They rest for a while then they put their clothes on and finish their final job while having a fun/romance, they are so sweet while cleaning, until they finish their final job. It's already night since they finish it so Natsu decided to stay in his lovers house while going to Gray's house the lovers are doing holding hands and they are truly sweet until Natsu and Gray reaches Gray's house and they enter to have some rest.

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Danger

Natsu and Gray take some rest and both of them goes to bedroom leaving their, boxers. Natsu quickly fast asleep but Gray can't so he is staring the wall, he believes that he can sleep by not realizing it by staring the wall but he was mistaken, he can't sleep by staring at the wall so he wakes Natsu "Natsu wake up! Wake up!" Natsu wakes up "What is it?" Ask Natsu, " I can't sleep" said Gray, "I know what exactly to do!" Natsu replied, "What is it?" Ask Gray "An another round" then Natsu winks at, Gray. "But this time, I will be on top" Natsu said with an excitement. Then Natsu quickly kisses Gray then to his next and Gray moans a little. Natsu goes down kissing his fairy tail mark and starts licking his nipple down to his muscular abs, Gray didn't expect that Natsu is vey good at this. Natsu licks Gray's abs one by one while removing his boxers then they stop for a bit to remove Gray's boxer.

They can see each others penis and Gray has the big one it's a half inch compare to Natsu but Natsu gives more pleasure than Gray. Natsu put his dick in Grays face while he put his face in Gray's dick and start licking each others penis, while both of them are moaning. Now Natsu licks the butt of Gray while Gray continues to lick Natsu's dick, Natsu do both now he licks) Gray's butt then start fingering him in 3 fingers and Gray continues to moan with a red face. Gray is now ready to feel Natsu's dick they stop doing 69 and Natsu slowly put his dick into Gray's butt.

Natsu enters now slowly and slowly till he reach the level then doing it fast hitting Gray in great accuracy as Gray didn't expect how good it was to be fuck and he starts moaning Natsu's name "Natsu!!! Natsu!!! Ahh!!! Ahh!!! AAAHHH!!!" Hearing it makes Natsu more horny he do it more faster, faster and faster while kissing Gray's neck then kiss him to the lips and back to his neck while Gray can't help but to moan and moan feeling the inside of Natsu. Gray holds Natsu's back while Natsu gives more pleasure to him.

It isn't over yet Natsu fucks in a great speed and Gray feels more pleasure into him. This time Gray moans louder than ever " NAATTSUUU!!! AAAAGGGHHH!!! AAAHHHHH!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!! And Natsu gives more speed. Natsu kisses Gray whie fucking him and Gray tears are falling while kissing Natsu. Natsu keeps fucking Gray until " Gray I'm about to cum " Natsu said and with a great push Natsu cums and both of them are panting and Natsu kisses Gray, as Gray closes his eyes and sleep. Now Gray finally asleep together with Natsu hugging while sleeping in naked.

The sun rises and Natsu wakes up realizing that Gray isn not in the bed so he goes up and cleans the room and go out, he saw Gray preparing thier breakfast while wearing only his boxers again "Ohh! Your awake" Gray said. "Yahh!" Natsu replied then he sits on the chair. Gray puts some food and he sits and they eat. " I love your omelet, it's so delicious" Natsu said while eating, "It's UL's recipe while Lyon and I were kids" Gray replied, "Ohh! She's a good in cooking!" Natsu replied as both of them finish their food. "I have to leave now Happy is waiting for me you know" then Natsu turns around and start walking while Gray approach him and hug Natsu. "Don't go yet, we have a lot of things to do" Gray begged to Natsu, "I can't! Happy is waiting" Natsu replied, But it's already hard, let's do it again! Gray said, "Let me help you on that" Natsu pushes Gray and he lands on a sofa, Natsu goes down he removes Gray's boxer and put his mouth on Gray's dick and start licking it up and down while Gray holds Natsu's head using his right hand and moans. Natsu is licking fast and Gray cums inside of Natsu's mouth and Natsu drinks it. "Well, how's that?" Ask Natsu, "Better" Gray replied and he allows Natsu to get out in his house, waving hands to each other "See you in the guild" then a flying kiss to Gray, Gray imagines he get it and put it in his chest. Gray watches Natsu leaving, when Natsu is out of his sight, Lyon attacks him and punch Gray's tummy and lost some conscience.

When Gray wakes up with his boxers, he's tied up in chains that allows to block any kind of magic. "What do you want Lyon?" Asked Gray, "Well you know that I like you since were kids and it's so unfair that I didn't feel the same way, I watch both of you in the guild fucking! And lastly in your house, how can you hurt me like that!" Lyon said angrily. " I don't have feelings for you Lyon and you know that! My heart belongs to Natsu and nothing will change!" Gray replied while staring angrily to Lyon. "Shut up! I will make you pay for this! Lyon shouted Lyon. Lyon is taking out of Gray's boxer while Gray refuses it but in the end Lyon wins and starts entering Gray "Please don't do this Lyon " Gray beg but Lyon didn't listen and starts fucking Gray. He record/videos it in purpose using a lacrima. "NO!!! NO!!! NO!!! Stop it " Gray cries. Meanwhile Natsu goes back in Gray's house and enters without permission to Gray "Gray I forgot my scarf that Igneel gave me "Natsu shouts but nobody replies. Suddenly he steps someting, a letter. It says "To Natsu " Natsu thinks Gray wants to invite him to a dinner but he was mistaken, when he reads it it's a message of threat from Lyon:

Dear Natsu,

I have your boyfriend if you want to rescue him, meet me in my house. Your Rival, Lyon.

Natsu runs and starts following the last scent of Lyon, "How dare you Lyon! If I found you, it will be your last day" while running. When he finally reaches Lyon's house he hears the shout of Gray in the basement " Stop this Lyon" with a little bit of moan. Natsu finds the door in the basement, when he found the door it's lock, he has no choice he punch it " Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and the door flies away.

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4: Escape and Confession

After punching the door and flies in the air. Lyon and Gray look him. " Well! Well! Well! Look's who's here! Lyon said, Lyon removes his dick in Gray's butt and with a snap Natsu was trapped! It is a trap that blocks the magic making Natsu unable to move his body. "Haha!!! Hahahaha!!!" Lyon laugh evilly "I can't imagine that a dragon slayer fall into my plan! " Lyon said furiously. "Damn it! Gray! Just hang in there! I"ll save you" Natsu said. "You'll save him? How can you save him in your situation?" Lyon said. Natsu can't help but to watch Lyon. "Well time for the finale!" Lyon shows a potion, a love potion. "No! Don't do it! Don't do it to my Gray! Natsu shouted. But it's too late Lyon punches Gray in the tummy hardly making Gray open his mouth with saliva then Lyon quickly put the potion in his mouth, Gray accidentally drink it.

The bottle of potion is empty. Gray almost drink it. The potion is now taking on effect in Gray's. "Lyon!" Gray said seductively to Lyon. "Gray?!" Lyon's face turned into excitement and curiosity. Lyon goes to Gray and Gray gives him a kiss. They kiss passionately while Lyon frees Gray. Suddenly Gray spits on Lyon, he spits the love potion which he accidentally drunk by making it in ice. "I froze it! " Gray said in a furious mode. Gray turned himself a devil slayer then with a great punch in Lyon's face, he fell asleep. Gray manage to go to Natsu. "Natsu are you alright my love" then kiss him on the lips passionately. "Yes!" Natsu replied. Gray frees his lover in a trap. "What are we gonna do with this bitch" Gray ask to Natsu "Well, I certainly understand why Lyon likes you as I do, let's leave him" Natsu replied. "What he nearly rape me" Gray said. "I know but let's give him a chance but if he will do it again... It would be war!" Then Natsu looks in Lyon while his unconscious.

The two of them left in Lyon's house while walking they have a serious talk. "Well Natsu uhhhmmm..." Gray said, "What is it" Natsu asked.

"I am planning that we tell to everybody in the guild what we are" Gray said while walking. "It's a good idea but Juvia will be hurt if we tell it" Natsu replied. "Don't worry! Juvia knows that's why she stop's acting wierd last day" Gray replied.

"What!!!" Natsu shocked, "Don't shout! Somebody might be hear about this" Gray calms Natsu. "Well, okay then" Natsu agreed.

As the two walk and walk until they finally reach the guild. As they open the door Erza grabs them. "Why are you late?!" Erza asked. "We will explain later but for now we have an important announcent to everyone" Natsu replied and Gray nods. The two of them goes up to the stage while holding hands. "May I have your attention everyone... " Gray stops and everyone pay an attention.

"Natsu and I are in a relationship... " Gray stops "WHAT!!!!" everybody shocked. "Yes! We are in a relationship" Natsu said sweetly. "Well we respect the gender of others do we... It is a great respect in our guild... Fairy Tail... Girl or not, boy or not we are family" Master Makarov explains to everybody as he appear on the stage.

"Master!" Natsu and Gray hugs him tight. "You have my blessings boys" Master Makarov hugs back while everyone smiles and clap. They are happy for Natsu and Gray. "Lastly!" Gray pause and everyone pays attention again including Natsu and Master Makarov. Natsu don't have any idea what Gray will gonna say.

Gray walks infront of Natsu and kneel. Natsu is confuse suddenly Gray grabs his right hand and he said "Natsu will you marry me?" Natsu's eyes wides "Yes" Natsu said without thinkikg twice and a ring of ice appears in his finger. Everybody claps and get thrilled. "So, when you will get married" Master Makarov asked.

"As soon as possible, tonight at 8:00 pm!" Gray replied. "What!!! What a rush" Master Makarov shocks. "Everyone let's clean and put some decorations in our guild. Natsu and Gray's wedding will be this evening" Master Makarov yelled as he assign a task to everybody to make it faster. They are all helping each other.

Wendy manage to take care all of the dust using his sky magic, Erza is making a strawberry cake and all the members who are capable in flying to decorate the top while others are decorating in the ground. When the time has come they start the wedding.

To be continue...


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding

The simplest wedding is about to start. Natsu wears his pink tocsido while Gray wears sky blue while everyone is in their besr formal attire. They are too excited for the two couples.

In Gray's dressing room, Levy came by to have an advance gift to Gray. Gray was happy to have it and Levy leaves.

When the wedding starts. Everyone is waiting for Natsu to come but suddenly a window suddenly breaks with some flames everyone looks up, it was Happy and Natsu making a different entrance in coming in front of the altar.

"The two never learns to use a door" Lucy said while looking them going to the altar. When Happy and Natsu finally reach the altar. Happy leaves leaving Natsu and Gray holds the hand of Natsu and kiss it "Shall we?!" Gray said as Natsu nods with blush.

As they face infront of the altar to start the wedding ceremony Master Makarov gives a blessing "Gray... Do you accept Natsu as your husband???" Master Makarov asked. "I do!" Gray replied, "And you Natsu... Do you accept Gray as your husband" Master Makaro ask and with a smile Natsu said "I do!" after that Natsu and Gray face to each other and for the final words "You may now kiss your husband" Master Makarov said.

Gray and Natsu kiss to each other while everbody is clapping and cheering for the two couples. After that they are having a wedding party.

Meanwhile in the top roof of Fairy Tail guild, Lyon is watching in tears. He's so sad that Gray can't be in his lover.

As the party is on the set. Natsu and Gray dance with a romantic music including their guild mates, they are so sweet while dancing. While Lyon watches and keep washing his tears.

After they dance, they eat and after they eat, they are having a really wild party. Drinking wines and alcoholic drinks with a music of rockness and Lyon still watching Gray and Natsu waiting for a chance to move. When they are all drunk making them fall asleep easily, Lyon grabs the chance to have Gray. Instead of kidnapping him once more he just get him and he manage to go in a guild's basement. Lyon manage to take off the clothes of Gray and his clothes.

After taking off the clothes of Gray and his clothes, Lyon makes a move but before that he put a tiny lacrima in his dick for a reason then he finally kisses Gray, making Gray a little bit of awakeness "Natsu" Gray asked, he thinks that it was Natsu so he let himself open while Lyon manage to lick his abs one by one as Gray makes a little moan. Lyon goes down and starts licking Gray's dick _down to his eggs and down to his butt and he starts_ _fingering Gray._

 _Gray continues to moan in a quiet way. Now Lyon manage to enter Gray slowly and manage to attach in Gray's muscular body. He do it slowly and slowly until_ _he is doing it faster and faster making Gray feels more pleasure "Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!!_ Natsu!!!"Gray moans. Lyon hurts after he heard it, he wants to hear his name but it won't happen so he fucks Gray faster and faster while touching Gray's abs and nipple and with a final push he cums inside of Gray and the tiny lacrima is inside of Gray's butt making Lyon's pre-cum not to go outside and make Gray to have a baby inside.

Lyon thinks if he manage to put the pregnancy lacrima in Gray's butt. Gray will be his side and have a family leaving Natsu behind.

Lyon manage to put back his clothes and also put back Gray's colthes and goes outside in the basement and he puts Gray back where his position before then he leaves.

When it is noon everybody wakes up almost not remembering what happen after the party and cleans the mess what they created. Natsu is waking his husband Gray and Gray wakes up with a different feeling. "Are you okay my Icestripper?" asked Natsu, "Yes... My Flamebrain!" then he kiss Natsu "Alright then!" Natsu replied.

They left the guild and their guildmates continues to clean the mess. They go Gray's house. When they enter and Natsu close the door "So my lover what are we gonna do?" as Natsu closed the door Gray starts to seduce Natsu "Well... Ughmm... " then Gray kisses Natsu and Natsu kisses back and both of them moans after kissing they go to the sofa and kiss again. Gray manage to remove Natsu's pink tocsido then his scarf then his red t-shirt and he kisses Natsu again then he goes down to his neck licking his right nipple and Natsu moans. Gray goes down and starts licking Natsu's abs. Making Natsu moans in a pleasure way.

Now Natsu makes a move he removes Gray's tocsido his necklace and t-shirt. They are both half naked. Natsu kisses Gray slowly down to his neck then his Fairy Tail mark down to his nipple and move to another nipple and down to his muscular abs licking it one by one while Gray is moaning.

Natsu starts removing Gray's pants biting his dick and removes his boxer. Natsu licks Gray's big dick up and down while Gray continues to moan and feeling more horny. After licking Gray's dick Gray removes Natsu's pants and boxer and licks Natsu's dick and Gray put his dick in to Natsu's face and Natsu licks it up, down, up, down and up. While licking Natsu's dick Gray starts fingering Natsu and they continue moaning. When Natsu's butt is ready they change their position. Gray enters Natsu's butt slowly until moving it in moderate as he kiss Natsu while fucking him. Gray is now sucking faster and faster making Natsu moans louder "Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!! Hearing it makes Gray's dick harder and thrusting it faster. "Gray!!! Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!! Ahh!! Fuck!!! Faster!!! Ahhh!!! Natsu moans louder and louder as he masterbates.

Finally, Natsu cums. Gray stops fucking him and licks Natsu's pre cum then Natsu's dick and kisses Natsu on the lips.

They change again their position. Now Natsu is at the back of Gray facing his butt to Gray's dick and Gray enters Natsu's butt once more. It is different this time. Gray fucks Natsu in a hard and fast way. Natsu felt it for the first time and he moans louder and louder and louder "Aaaahhh!!!! Aaaahhhh!!!!! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! GGGGRRRRAAAAYYYY!!!! Gray hears it as he thrust even more faster while Natsu moans. "GGGRRRAAAYYY!!!!!! GGGGRRRRAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaahhhh!!!! And Gray cums inside of Natsu's butt and the pregnancy lacrima was passed on Natsu for a reason.

They are both panting and Gray kisses Natsu on the forehead and they fall asleep.

To be continue...


	6. Chapter 6: End

Natsu is not feeling well. Gray quickly go to Porlyusica to ask some help.

"Porlyusica!" as Gray bang the door. "Don't you know how to knock or open the door?!" Porlyusica said angrily. "Sorry! But Natsu, my flamebrain is not feeling well. He's not eating and easily get tired, right now he has a high fever!" Gray explained "That's strange... Take me to him now!" Polyusica immidiately leaves her house and go to Natsu and Gray's house.

When they arrived, Natsu is just laying on a sofa. "Natsu... Polyusica is here" Gray said. Natsu sits and Polyusica checked him in every movement. After that Gray and Polyusica had a private conversation. "As I observe Natsu, his pregnant!" Polyusica said and Gray shocked. "That's impossible!"Gray replied "Then who the hell put in his tummy a pregnancy lacrima!... No doubt that it was you!" Polyusica said. "I didn't put any pregnancy lacrima inside of Natsu" Gray explained. "Well I can't help you with that, maybe Levy can help both of you out! And Polyusica stand up "Thank you, Polyusica! Gray also stands and Polyusica leaves the two.

"Natsu... I will found out who made this" Gray looks at Natsu and goes out of their house. He run and run until he reach their guild. When he enter he sees Levy speaking to her crush Gajeel. Gray walks and enter in the center of them. "Levy... I have something to tell you" As Gray's hands gets the right hand of Levy begging for help. "What the hell happened to Salamander huhh??? Gajeel asked, "Natsu... Natsu is pregnant without any clues. I don't know why he is carrying a baby" Gray replied. "That's imposible!... Take me to Natsu... I will do everything that I can to know this mystery" Levy said.

When they arrive in their house. Levy examines Natsu, Levy didn't expect she is having a hard time in calculating and knowing what really happened. It is already 2 days since Levy finished examining Natsu. "It's clear now! Gray your the one who carries the pregnancy layours and it consist of 2 different sperms or I should say something happened to you before doing it Natsu! Levy explained, "I don't remember anything" Gray said, "Well base on my research it has the same magic of yours "Ice Molding Magic" but it's different than yours, it can mold living things" Levy said. Gray's face is on fire "Lyon! " with an angry face Gray punches the wall and it cracks. "Lyon?" Levy ask in confusion. "It's a long story!" then Gray leaves without saying good bye.

Gray goes in Lyon's house but Lyon was not around. He search Lyon but he can't find him. Soon he gave up and back to Natsu. When he came back he was surprised. Levy is unconscious with a blood in her head. "Levy!" Gray tries to wake her but still Levy can't open her eyes. Gray leaves her and quickly go to their Master's bedroom he saw his poor flamebrain tortured by Lyon.

"Well... It's good to see you.. Gray!" with a devilish look of Lyon. "Gray!!!" Natsu said as he lost conscience "Lyon" then Gray's face was set on fire, he attacks Lyon with his mold magic but Lyon always disarmed his magic, Gray didn't expect how strong is Lyon is, he didn't even know where Lyon get the power. "Is that all you can do!" Lyon said. "It's true that you bacame strong but... " Gray said in furious and with a smile Gray uses his Ice devil slayer form then he manage to attack Lyon " Ice Devil's Zeroth destructive fist!!! " with a strong impact on Lyon's face Lyon flies away and defeated. "Hahaha!!! You won... but... the baby inside of Natsu... I...finally aborted it!!! After hearing it, Gray's heart was broken and the magic council guards arrived and arrested Lyon. "He will be prisoned forever" then the guards leaves.

Natsu wakes up in the guild's clinic and manage to get up but his tummy is on pain. "Don't push yourself! Natsu-san.. You are not been fully recovered from all the damages that you take" Wendy advised him. "Wendy... my baby... He/She is safe right???... "Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry Natsu-san... But the baby was aborted" Wendy bows with an expression of sadness. "No!.. No!... Your Lying!!! What is the used of your healing magic if you can't save my baby! Natsu mourns and both of them cried " I'm sorry Natsu-san... If only I can bring a life back" then Wendy leaves, as Natsu cries that he lost his baby.

Gray enters in a sad mood then he saw Natsu is crying. "Our baby... Is dead!!!" as Natsu continous to mourn. Gray hugs him and his tears starts to fall "I know... All I need for now is you to be strong because I can't afford to lose both of you!!! So please be strong Natsu!!! Natsu's eyes widens and both of them crying. He hugs Gray back "Yeahh! I promise to you that I will be strong" Natsu said and both of them are hugging tightly while laying in the bed.

After 1 month of the tragedy, Natsu and Levy were fully healed with the help of Porlyusica. After the recovery of Natsu, they go home with his lover Gray. Gray stops, "Ughmm... Gray that's not our house!" Natsu said in curious, "Well, it is now!!! Gray replied positviley. Natsu was amaze he goes to Gray and kiss him "Your'e making me the happiest man alive" Natsu said, "So do I!" as they kiss again. Then they enter to their new home with a new stage in their lives.

They enter, Natsu explores their new home and end up in their new master's bedroom he saw his Icestripper laying in the bed leaving his boxer again. "So why do you buy this??? It's a lot of money that you consumed" Natsu ask, "Well.. Our old house has a terrible past and besides It's my goal to make you always happy" Gray explained.

"You always makes me Happy" Natsu goes to Gray in the bed and they kiss passionately. Natsu manage to remove Gray's boxer. Natsu goes down to Gray's dick and start licking it! Natsu licks in the top portion of Gray's dick down to Gray's two balls then goes to the butt and Gray moans in pleasure "Natsu!!!" Natsu continues to lick Gray's dick and he stop and Gray manage to remove Natsu's t- shirt. Natsu goes up licking Gray's abs as his favorite part, licking it one by one leaving with trails. Gray can't hold it, Gray moans louder.

Natsu goes back licking Gray's dick while looking nicely in his face. While he manage to assist Natsu by moving fast forward in Natsu's mouth. Gray moans a little then he cums in Natsu's mouth.

Gray is panting but it is not over yet after swallowing the cum of Gray Natsu starts licking Gray's butt while Natsu's dick is on Gray. When Gray's butt is a little bit open Natsu starts fingering Gray while Gray continues to lick Natsu's dick. After fingering Gray, Natsu licks again on his lovers butt and they make another move to start the enjoyment part. Natsu is on top of Gray and starts to put his dick in Gray. He put it until it reach its capacity. Now Natsu starts thrusting Gray slowly making Gray blushed more and moan. While thrusting Gray, they kissed and Natsu goes down to Gray's neck and start fucking fast.

Gray moans as he hold tight in Natsu's back. "Ahhh!!! Aaagghhh!!! Ahhh!!! " Gray didn't expect how good it was making his tears down. Natsu stops and kisses Gray and continues to fuck him even more faster. Both of them are moaning. Natsu removes his mouth on Gray's mouth while he's still thrusting, both are panting and with a big push Natsu cums inside of Gray. After cumming Natsu licks again Gray's butt and gets his pre cum then he kisses Gray and put his pre cum in Gray's mouth. After that they fastly fallen asleep.

The End...


End file.
